Changing Us
by krfan
Summary: Because the only constant in his life is her... and change. Sequel to Changing You.
1. Something has to change

_Hey! it's awfully quiet here lately. Sorry this took quite some time. I've been busy lately and in between work I'm trying to think of ways to pull this one off. I had several ideas before this one, and I have to admit I don't think it turned out as well as I hoped. I hope you guys forgive me though, since I'm a bit scattered but I will get my act together soon, promise!_

_By the way I read through Changing You again and I think I got confused somewhere with the status of Chad and Taylor's relationship so I fixed that up already._

_As disclaimers go, I only own my imagination. _

Changing Us

Chapter 1: Something has to change

Ryan Evans just finished his last run of his current Broadway show and was looking out the crowd back stage for any signs of his wife. They've been married for almost a year now and it's all bliss. Sure they have their little arguments sometimes but it's generally been good, like how he's always thought being married to Kelsi would be. He was excited to see her, adrenaline from the show still pumping through his blood but he also was a bit worried as she hasn't been feeling well lately but still insisted on coming for the show.

It was then that he caught her eye and she ran towards him and hugged him. "You were great!" Kelsi pulled away to look in his eyes, "as always."

"And you've seen the show, _how many times_?" he asked jokingly before he placed a light kiss on her temple. "If you're feeling okay, we can go out for dinner to celebrate."

They walked out of the theater an hour later, seeing as Ryan changed first and people kept getting in their way to congratulate him. They walked holding hands to their favorite restaurant and had a nice quiet dinner. Stepping out of the restaurant, Kelsi looped her arm on her husband's, "Can we walk for a while? We haven't been out like this lately."

Ryan looked at his petite wife, the lights of New York dancing around her beautiful face. He can't seem to believe how she managed to become more beautiful in his eyes. No matter what people say, or used to say that is, she really is the only one for him. He couldn't think of anyone else he can ever love as much as he loved her. "Trying to squeeze in guilt on me, Mrs. Evans?"

"No, not really. But if you feel that way…"

"I'm sorry we haven't spent as much time with each other as we usually do."

"Ryan," she started, stopping both of them to face him, "I understand. You have a show to do and it requires time. As long as you come home to me every day, we can manage."

"Ain't I lucky to have you as a wife? I knew marrying someone who understands theater will work well for my career." He chuckled as Kelsi hit him in the arm.

"Is that so? So we're back to you using me again, huh?" she said shaking her head. "And all the while I thought that ended in high school."

"Can you blame me? You're so smitten with me, you don't even notice!" he laughed. He loves kidding around with her, knowing that they both understand that neither of them is serious.

"Says the guy who pestered his father to change their piano at home so he can have me over more often." Kelsi won that round seeing as Ryan blushed with the memory. He is still not comfortable talking about how oblivious he was about his feelings for her when they were younger.

"How could I have missed that? I still can't believe I didn't realize that."

"You were young, honey. You couldn't have known. And maybe back then you just had a hard time reading the signs that were, apparently, written all over your face. I guess we're really a match, huh? I didn't know it as well. Though for me it was more because I was too busy saving my life from your sister to even notice you ogling me the whole time."

"Hey, I wasn't ogling!"

"That's not what Sharpay said. Or Taylor, she was the one who first figured it out before."

"Speaking of Taylor, how's her wedding plans going?"

"Last time we talked the venue was already sorted out so I guess we'll be receiving the invitation soon."

They passed by a carriage by the street and Ryan got an idea, "Hey, why don't we take a carriage ride? We haven't done that since college."

"Uhmm," Kelsi appeared to be thinking for a while, seeming to be worried about some thing. _Hopefully this won't make me sick._ "Sure." And gave him her signature shy smile he loved so much.

The carriage got around the park, Ryan seemed to be enjoying this time with his wife. It's getting much colder nearing the holiday season so he wrapped his arms around her, pulling the blanket provided so she won't get cold.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear.

Turning slightly to him, she touched his face, "I love you too, Ryan."

"And I'm glad you agreed to marry me, because I don't think I would want to share my name with anyone else." He said, remembering how he proposed to her.

"Really? Are you sure about that?"

"Of course I am, Mrs. Evans. How can you even ask that?" he said seriously, looking at her this time.

She smiled and pulled something out of her purse, "well, because I'm sure this little one won't mind having yours." She handed him what looked like a picture.

"Is this…"

She already had tears in her eyes as she looked up to his, "Congratulations on your show, Daddy."


	2. Telling

_Hey everyone! I'm back! Hope you enjoy this one. I had a hard time figuring out how they will tell the others about the baby so I hope you will like this. _

_As disclaimers go, I only own my imagination. _

Changing Us

Chapter 2: Telling

Ryan woke up to find himself alone in bed. Hearing noises in the bathroom, he hurried to the door almost tripping after realizing it was Kelsi whimpering. He opened the door to find his wife emptying the contents of her stomach on the toilet bowl, tears all over her face. Ryan, not comfortable seeing his wife crying, rushed to her side and pulled her hair back and rubbed her back until the vomiting stopped.

"This may not be the most romantic time to say this but, happy anniversary, honey."

"Believe me, I pictured saying this differently in my head as well," Kelsi managed to say in between deep breaths, her eyes closed from exhaustion, "but happy anniversary."

He kissed her forehead and wiped her face with a damp cloth, carried her back to bed. "Are you sure you can manage dinner tonight?"

"It's okay. I'll be fine. It's a good thing we're having that in a restaurant. I don't think I can cook right now. The kitchen makes my stomach turn."

"If I can take the morning sickness away even just for today or alternate with you daily, I would. I'm sorry…"

Kelsi held up her hands to cup his face, "it's okay Ry, it's part of it. I'm carrying your child that more than compensates for the slight inconvenience. Besides, it's only for a couple of weeks, hopefully."

He kissed her again, on the lips this time. "I love you."

"I love you too. But, can you make it up for me with a vanilla milk shake?" she gave him that smile that made it impossible for him to say no.

"Sometimes I'm really wondering if I'm the one getting the short end of this whole experience."

"Let me hear you say that when I'm already in labor. I swear Ryan, I'll grip your hand so tight you won't be able to use it in a choreography for weeks." Kelsi's voice raised a little, surprising them both.

"Sorry…"

"No, I'm sorry. It's just these hormones…" she was starting to cry again.

"I think it's the right time for me to get that milk shake now. Give me a few minutes" He changed from his pajamas to go out to the nearest café to their New York apartment who sells the milk shake Kelsi loved.

-----------

"Do you have the Thank You cards with you?" Kelsi asked her husband as they were getting ready to go out for dinner."

"Yes, I got them on the way to the airport when I picked up your parents." Ryan answered struggling with his tie which Kelsi noticed. She went to his side to help him with it.

"We're all set then. Let's hope my morning sickness won't give us away. It's not even morning anymore and I still feel a bit uneasy." She sighed, but brightened up, looking up at her husband as she worked on his tie. "My, my, Mr. Evans, don't you look handsome tonight. Hot date?"

"Yeah, my parents and in-laws." His answer made them both laugh. "Our moms will open the waterworks once they find out about our surprise."

"Not to mention Sharpay. I bet she will scream so loud the whole restaurant will know." Kelsi smiled as she thought of her sister-in-law. "I hope she's not turning into bridezilla. Poor Zeke."

"Don't worry. I think as long as she's marrying him he wouldn't care. Besides, he's had a lot of practice in high school. Speaking of high school, have you heard from Taylor and Chad?"

"Yup, she sent me a message a while ago saying that they're just dropping off their things at the hotel and heading to the restaurant after."

"Well, it's showtime." Ryan said as he opened the door for his wife.

------------

The restaurant which Ryan and Kelsi chose for their anniversary dinner is almost full, seeing that it is a Saturday night. They were ushered into the private room which is now filled with their family and friends. It was to be an intimate celebration with them revealing Kelsi's pregnancy in the end. Conversations flowed freely on the big table, with Vance and Zeke taking the opposite ends.

"By the way, congratulations on your latest show Ryan." The ever thoughtful Gabriella smiled at him.

"Thanks, Gabi. But I think for this next year, I'll do more choreography."

"That's great, Ry. But why?" Martha said joining the conversation.

"I think it will do well with my experience, having a mix of both performing and choreographing. Also, I want to be able to have more free time with Kelsi."

"That's so sweet." Gabi said smiling and leaning on Troy's shoulder.

"Where did you leave Alexa?"

"She's with Troy's parents for this weekend. They were more than happy to spend time with their granddaughter that they offered to fly in to California as soon as we mentioned it."

Derby hearing about grandchildren tuned out her husband and turned to Troy and Gabi, "Well, I would too, if I had grandchildren." She said with a warning glare towards Ryan. To which the boy just smiled and shook his head.

"I'm sure they'll get there Derby.'" Patient Katy Nielsen patted Derby's hand, who she was sitting next to and smiled at her daughter. "When that time comes, we'll have to figure out a schedule. It's a good thing we both still live in Albuquerque." Katy and Derby's relationship has grown closer in the past year. They have been having coffee and shopping together whenever the Evans are not out of town.

Ryan and Kelsi shared knowing smiles. Little did the women know that figuring out a schedule will be needed sooner rather than later.

Dessert time came soon enough and Kelsi's dad stood up to propose a toast to the couple. The waiters were instructed ahead by Ryan that Kelsi is to be served with Spakling White Grape Juice and no alcohol. The surprise would be ruined if anyone would notice her not "drinking".

"I'd like to propose a toast for Ryan and Kelsi. Congratulations for a happy first year. May you have many more blessed years to share."

"And children!" Derby shouted from her seat which earned a hearty laugh from everyone. Sharpay shook her head at her mom. They are so much alike in personality. Both impatient and driven, can be quite pushy when they wanted.

When the laughter died down, Ryan stood up and took Kelsi's hand, helping her up. "Thank you so much everyone, and as a special thanks, the chef will be serving you dessert." He nodded to the waiter who took it as a cue to serve. As the covers were opened everyone looked at the small cake with what looked like a small card on top like a flag with a picture of Ryan with Kelsi in front of him, his arm around her, his hands resting on her belly. A text on the side read:

"A heartfelt thanks from all THREE of us."

A few seconds later, understanding dawned and as if in slow motion, everyone looked up from the dessert to Ryan and Kelsi with a shocked look on their faces. Then as if there was a choir conductor in front of them, all the girls shrieked.

"Oh my God, you ARE pregnant! Daniel, our baby is having a baby." Katy said to her husband, near tears and grabbing a napkin. She stood up and hugged her daughter, followed by Derby.

"What do you think of our surprise, Grand-mere?" Kelsi asked her mother-in-law.

"Oh I just love it Kelsi! Thank you, my dear. You make our family so happy." Derby looked lovingly at her daughter-in-law. She had no doubt that Kelsi will be a great mother, knowing how loving and compassionate the petite woman is.

Sharpay came next in the hug line and almost crushed her with the biggest, most enthusiastic hug.

"Hey! Be careful with my wife!" Ryan joked his twin.

Sharpay gave him a playful glare and winked at Kelsi. "I'm gonna spoil your kid rotten. He or she's gonna have everything bright and sparkly!" she said in true Sharpay passion, jumping up and down with her hands clapping.

"Don't you dare --!" Ryan warned.

"Chill, Ry. I'm just kidding. I'm sure the grandparents have the spoiling covered already."

Ryan, in turn, got hand shakes and pats on the back from their fathers and the guys.

"You did good son." Vance looked at his son proudly.

"Take care of them." Daniel continued.

"I will, I will."

"We have no doubt about that."

"Man, good luck on diaper duty. Piece of advice, practice makes perfect. I hope you listened well during Family health class." Troy said.

"Stop scaring him Troy." Gabriella warned her husband. "Don't listen to him, Ryan. You should've seen his first diaper change. He confused the front side from the back. Alexa won't stop crying until I corrected it."

"Well then, I'll make sure not to take lessons from you Troy."

"Good thing you can sing and dance, bro. You'll need those skills at 3am when the baby won't stop crying!" Zeke joined in on the scaring wagon, laughing at Ryan's expense.

Ryan took it lightly though. "Thanks! I'm sure I can handle it. At least I have an advantage over basketball players who don't know how to tell their right foot from the left."

"If you must know," Chad stepped in, "I have babysat Alexa a couple of times. And I survived, thank you very much."

"Of course you did!" Taylor shouted as she smacked him in the head, "I did all the work!"

That got the whole room laughing and everyone had a great night ending with Sharpay suggesting a baby shower and Taylor figuring out the date to fit everyone's schedule.

On their way home, Kelsi sat in the limo they shared with their parents, and squeezed Ryan's hand. He noticed that her eyes looked heavy, almost closed. "Is mommy tired?"

"Very much, daddy."

"Sleep hon, and don't bother about waking up. I'll carry you up the penthouse."

_There, there. Everyone knows now. Whew! That was quite a struggle. Writing a story of a group of 14 people in a single room, having dinner at that, is exhausting. I don't know how to include all of them. I certainly missed a few of them but will make sure there'll be some time for them in the next chapters. _

_Some of the chapters in this story may seem a bit drabble-ish. I will be including some vignettes here and there but I hope you enjoy them. If you have any ideas feel free to suggest. :)_


	3. Preggers: Vignettes

_Happy New Year everyone! As promised, here's Chapter 3 of Changing Us. This features vignettes of Kelsi's pregnancy so will be a bit drabble-ish in a sense since I'm not an expert on the pregnancy stuff and will just write a few bits here and there. (Is it obvious that I don't have this chapter all planned out? Well, you're right. I do have two ideas already but let's see how it goes.)_

_Oh, and I recently wrote a Zekepay story called Fit for a Princess. It's actually a bit tied with Changing You but the timing between the two stories is a bit blurry. Hope you can check it out._

_As disclaimers go, I only own my imagination. _

**Changing Us**

Chapter 3: Preggers - Vignettes

The doorbell rang just as Kelsi was finishing putting her make-up on. Well, at least, what little of it she can manage. She's never been fond of dressing up, not wanting that much attention on herself but dating and later on being married to an Evans called for it several times a year. She managed to learn and get used to wearing make-up even on normal days, but not too much, a compromise her and her sister-in-law, who taught her, had agreed on.

And her sister-in-law is exactly what she found standing on the opposite side of the door of their New York apartment. She was clad fully in pink, being her usual self.

"Hi, Kelsi." The blonde greeted her with a hug. "How's my nephew or niece doing?"

"Hey Sharpay, the baby's fine last time we checked. Oh, and in case you're interested, Ryan and I are fine as well." Kelsi smirked at her, letting her in the apartment.

"You're getting funnier every time, Kels. Is it the hormones?"

"Haha!" she mocked. "Uhm, I'm glad you're here but what brings you to New York?" Kelsi asked hesitantly, not wanting to offend her.

"Shopping of course! Though not for me."

"Oh. Who are you shopping for?"

"Not for, dear, with! I'm shopping with you."

"Me? What for?" Her eyes widened in worry. She knows how long and tedious shopping with Sharpay gets and lately, being pregnant and all, she gets tired easily.

"Because…" Sharpay started, acting somewhat exasperated, "My niece or nephew plans to grow more in that belly of yours and you need clothes for that. Plus, Daddy will be here next weekend, with Mom, and we're going out to dinner somewhere formal."

"What? How do I fit into a formal dress in my condition?" Kelsi panicked pointing to her extended belly.

Tapping the petite woman's shoulder, Sharpay sympathized, "Kelsi, Kelsi, Kelsi. That's what I'm here for. So please, get ready and we have a long day ahead of us."

Kelsi nodded and turned around to walk towards the bedroom when she suddenly turned back, "Uhm, Shar?" she pointed at herself and demanded, "Pregnant lady gets tired easily, can't carry heavy stuff and can't walk around for extended periods of time. Got it?"

"Fine! Can't see how that is so, it's working well for your backbone."

*******

Stepping out of the shower, Ryan walked to their adjoining closet to put on his suit. Today was Zeke and Sharpay's wedding. It still amuses him thinking about the days when Zeke followed his twin around like a lost puppy. He still does, though not as helpless and hopeless as he looked before. If he would describe Zeke in one word it would be patient. Patient and persistent. He put up with Sharpay's iciness for more than three years before he finally got her to agree to be his girlfriend. Yup, persistence was one of the man's best characteristic, not to undermine his baking skills, which as Ryan believed, melted Sharpay's heart. Zeke is a strong man, he is marrying Sharpay Evans after all.

He chuckled to himself but stopped abruptly hearing faint sobs coming from the bedroom.

"Kelsi? Honey?" he peeked into the room to find his wife a shoe in hand, crying at the foot of the bed. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, Ryan, I don't want to go to the wedding." she sniffled.

"But why? You're the matron of honor, Kels. You can't… is it the baby? Are you in pain?" Ryan came closer inspecting her, worry etched on his face.

"No. I just feel so… fat! I look like a whale. I'm going to ruin Shar's wedding pictures." she managed to say even with more tears.

He groaned internally, towards the end of her second trimester they've been having this conversation. "you're not fat, honey. You're pregnant. There's a difference."

"No Ry! I'm fat! I can't even see my toes when I'm standing up and I can't even bend down enough to put on my shoes." she pouted. Ryan just smiled adoringly at his wife. She can be so cute sometimes. "It's not funny Ryan! You're mocking me!" Kelsi made her point across by throwing the shoe to his direction.

Glad to have avoided the flying shoe, Ryan took it and kneeled in front of her. He took her foot and placed it on his knee. She has such small feet, that's why she couldn't see it when she's standing up. Putting the shoe on her he said, "I'm sorry honey, I'm not mocking. You just look so cute with your antics. And I insist, you are not fat. You're pregnant with my baby that's why. And no, you wouldn't ruin Shar's wedding pictures, with the glow on your face like that, you'd be doing her a favor by being there."

"you think so?"

"Of course I do, baby. Now come on," he helped her stand up, "I can't go to the wedding without a date."

_Please be patient with me, I'm trying to gather my thoughts on this story so this chapter's quite short. Then again, I did say that the sequel will be more of a collection of drabbles. I'd love to hear from you._


	4. Hello Boy

**Changing Us**

Chapter 4: Hello Boy

"Push!"

A loud scream followed the doctor's order. Ryan has never heard Kelsi scream that loud. Nor has he ever seen, or rather felt, her grip his hand that tight. He's always believed she's a strong woman, more than her size would give away but right now, he doesn't just believe. He knows. And man, she wasn't kidding about breaking his fingers because that's what she's bound to do if the baby doesn't come out soon.

"You're doing great, babe." he encouraged her only to be gripped hard as a response.

"I see it crowning. Okay, Mrs. Evans, just one more strong push and you'll be able to see your baby."

He's never been as excited as this since their wedding day. He's been looking forward to this day since she told him they were pregnant. He can't wait to meet him or her, and finally know, since him and Kelsi opted not to find out the baby's gender beforehand.

"I want you to give me a big push on 3 okay?" the doctor instructed Kelsi. She can do nothing but nod as words are hard to come by given the pain she's been in for a couple of hours already. She's been in labor since morning and it was already mid-afternoon.

"One… two… three!"

She gave one last push, all that was left of her little strength going into it, and finally heard a loud cry. Well, that baby is an Evans alright. A few seconds into the world and it can't help but make its presence known. She smiled despite her tiredness knowing it was finally over.

"I love you Kelsi." Ryan gave her a kiss in the forehead, wiping her hair off her face.

"You have a baby boy, Mr. and Mrs. Evans." the doctor informed them as she cut the umbilical cord, handing the baby to a nurse so he can be cleaned. A few minutes later, the nurse approached them with the baby bundled in a baby blue blanket.

"Here, he is." the nurse was all smiles as she handed the baby to Kelsi who was now propped up the bed, Ryan sitting beside her. They peered into the blanket to see a beautiful baby boy with a hint of blonde hair, small lips. He gave a small whimper, adjusting to his mom's arms.

"He looks just like you." Kelsi gave Ryan her big smile, tears running down her face, loving the fact that their son looked so much like the man she loved.

Ryan rubbed the baby's small hand with his finger, reveling at how smooth the skin is. At that moment, the baby's eyes opened revealing large blue eyes, darker than his father's.

"And he has your eyes. He's perfect." he gave Kelsi a kiss in her temple and wiped her tears dry. This is probably the proudest moment of his life. He has a beautiful son who looks like him in so many ways but the thing he loved the most about all this was that his son has Kelsi's eyes. Big and blue, full of wonder and innocence and compassion. Baby Evans has the pair of eyes that he loved to gaze at so much.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," another nurse broke the moment, "but do you have a name picked out already?"

Ryan answered, "Yes, Jasper," looking at Kelsi for confirmation.

She smiled back at him and addressed the nurse, "Jasper Ryan Evans".

He was surprised at the middle name, and looked at her questioningly.

"Well, you have your father's name as your middle name, right? I thought it would be good to keep the tradition."

He has no idea how she does it but he fell in love with her even more at that moment. First being his wife, then having his baby, and now naming him after himself. He gave her a loving kiss, prolonging it a little, and then enveloped his small family in his arms.

_Sorry it's a bit short but I didn't have as many ideas coming lately. I just wanted to get this out before it gets busy again at work. Well, tell me what you think. _


	5. Duckling: Vignettes

Changing Us

Chapter 5: Duckling: Vignettes

It's been almost two hours since Kelsi left to run some errands and Jasper is not too happy being left by his mommy, even if it means bonding time with Dad. Ryan has been unsuccessful in making him stop crying. He tried singing to him, feeding him, sitting him in front of the television to watch Daffy Duck, even tried dancing to hopefully bring him to sleep. But Jazz, as his parents fondly called him, wouldn't stop.

"Sshh baby, Mommy's gonna be home soon. And daddy's here, you're safe." Ryan tried talking his son out of the fit but as luck would have it his son is a true-blooded Evans in throwing fits.

_You better come home soon Kel. _

An incessant crying can be heard from the penthouse unit as Kelsi stepped out of the elevator. Worried as she is, she knows Ryan is with the baby, and he's been quite decent in taking care of their five-month old son, unless he fell asleep, of course. He can be quite a deep sleeper especially when he's tired. Opening the door, she walked up to the nursery to find Ryan standing beside the crib, helplessly trying to calm Jazz.

He turned around noticing her presence, "Great, you're here. Your son won't stop crying."

"So he's my son when he's being difficult? Excuse me, but I was a quiet child. This right here has Evans written all over it." She doesn't really mind that her son looked like Ryan. She was thrilled in fact, and she loves being able to gaze at a mini Ryan whose personality seemed to be much like his. She walked closer to the crib, to take the baby out of Ryan's arms. "Come here, duckling. Why won't you be good for daddy?" Jazz's cries stopped when he was finally in his mother's arms and buried his face on Kelsi's shoulder.

Ryan winced at the nickname. Kelsi found it cute to call Jazz "duckling" seeing as Derby called Ryan, Ducky. "Please, Kelsi, don't call him that. You're gonna scar him for life."

"No I won't. It's adorable, don't you think? Besides, he looks so much like you, it's only fitting!" she said with her eyes twinkling with adoration at her child.

"You sound like Sharpay, and like her, you seem to be enjoying making fun of me."

"Seriously Ry, you have to admit it's cute!" giving him a big grin, holding the baby up in front of her face. "Don't you think so, duckling?" The baby laughed at Kelsi, seeming to agree with her.

"Fine! Have it your way. Just don't call him that when he's 17 and in front of the girl he's trying to impress." Ryan resigned knowing he'll never win

"Don't worry, baby," Kelsi stood on tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek, "it will only make the girl like him more. I know, because that's how I felt then. There's a sense of security that comes from knowing that your date has a good relationship with his mother."

-----------------

A couple of months later, Kelsi was in their kitchen making breakfast. It was a beautiful morning in New York. Her 8-month old son seems to be a morning person as well, probably one of the only few things he got from his mother. Jazz has started babbling weeks ago, now able to say a few syllables. He is such an outgoing child, like Ryan, very bubbly, always smiling and laughing, a spitting image of his father.

Stirring the soup she's cooking, she heard the door of their room open. He heard her name faintly, and grumpily, called. Ryan can be quite grumpy in the morning.

"Kelsi?" his voice becoming louder. She pretended not to hear, opting for him to go find her. It can be quite fun annoying him in the morning. Even with their many years together they still are quite a playful couple.

"Kelsi!" Ryan said louder coming into the kitchen.

"Esssi…" both parents sharply turned their heads to their babbling baby perched on his bouncer on the counter, then looked at each other and back again at the baby.

"Kelsi, did he just—"

"Esssi…" Jazz said once again, dragging the letter "S", as if it's his favorite letter, drool bubbling up in his lips.

"Quick, grab the camera!" she instructed Ryan who made a mad dash out of the kitchen to retrieve the equipment.

"I'm rolling…" he said as he came back.

"What did you just say, duckling?" Kelsi asked her son softly, excited to hear what he has to say.

"Essssi…" Jazz answered gurgling after, shaking his toy in front of him.

"Right. That's mommy's name." she said her eyes filling with tears. How can this little person manage to make her feel so much love? "What's mommy's name, Jazz?

"Esssi!"

"Oh Ryan, he said my name! I can't believe it." Kelsi's tears, happy tears, are now falling freely on her face. She kissed her son on the forehead, with Ryan still holding the camera capturing the moment, his usual talkative self left speechless.

* * *

"Daddy!" two-year old Jasper Evans shouted as he ran up to the door to greet his father.

Ryan scooped him up and walked towards the living room. "Hey Jazz, what did you and mommy do today?"

"Mommy and me has a suwr… suwrp…" he answered still struggling with a few words.

"Surprise, duckling." Kelsi helped him when they reached her. She was sitting on the floor of their living room in the middle of the huge train set Vance gave his grandson on his birthday.

"A suwrpwise for you Daddy! Can I tell daddy, mommy?" Ryan laughed at the excitement he saw in his son's face. His big blue eyes sparkled with joy.

"Sure, go ahead." She prodded her son.

"I'm gonna be a big bwother daddy! I'll play with her and let her rwide my twain!" Jazz said clapping and bouncing on his lap.

Ryan's eyes traveled from Jazz to Kelsi, asking for her confirmation.

"I found out this morning after you left for work. I was supposed to surprise Jazz and you but he found me in the bathroom and was about to cry sensing that I was sick so I had to reassure him." She explained with a smile, getting up from her spot on the floor to sit beside her boys.

Ryan's face broke out into a smile. "That's great baby!" he kissed Kelsi.

Jazz, seeing the whole thing piped, "Eww! Daddy kissy! Eww!" while covering his eyes with his little hands, making his parents crack up.

_Well, I hope I got the infant milestones right. I just researched that in the internet because I wanted to get this out soon and actually finish this whole story come March. The second vignette was inspired by my co-worker's son who calls her by her first name instead of mommy. I found it absolutely adorable._

_To erfan18, I was supposed to ask you about all of the above but when I checked your message to me, the email address wouldn't show (I think ff(dot)net is blocking it). Well, if I got anything wrong I can still edit. Thanks in advance!_


	6. Cheerful Chirp

Changing Us

Chapter 6: Cheerful Chirp

"You have a baby girl Mrs. Evans!" The doctor announced as a small quiet cry broke the tension in the delivery room.

Kelsi smiled despite her exhaustion. It's been a fairly easier labor compared to the first one, though that may be because she already has experienced it but still exhausting nonetheless. Ryan hovered over her, wiping sweat off her face and tucking her hair behind her ear, a similar smile is mirrored in his face. "We have a little girl. I bet she's just as beautiful as you are", he said kissing her on the forehead. He would've wanted to kiss her on the lips but she's still trying to regain her breathing.

Tears started to flow on her face, unable to hold it back. She loved seeing him happy and knowing that it was her who caused it somehow. Being married to Ryan is the best thing of all. It beats the adrenaline rush she gets when she has her shows and the peace and calm of being behind a piano.

A nurse then approached them, holding the baby wrapped in a fluffy pink blanket. Settling it in Kelsi's arms, the couple looked at the new addition to their family adoringly. She very carefully adjusted the tiny bundle. "She's so tiny."

"Already taking after her mother, huh?" it was again love at first sight for Ryan. Seriously, how many times has he been through that? Twice in his life, those that he was aware of. Although, his and Kelsi's love may have bloomed through the years of being somewhat friends, looking back, he firmly believes he fell in love with her right then at Ms. Darbus' homeroom way back freshman year. He may not have known it but based on what his twin recalled, he didn't know what else to call it but love at first sight, one that a young heart wasn't able to comprehend or put a name to.

And his baby girl really is like her mother, she's quite small, also has brown hair though lighter than Kelsi's, and he's betting that when she opens those tiny eyes, she has the same deep blue eyes that he loved so much.

"She does look like me. She has your lips though." Kelsi said, looking adoringly at the baby then at her husband. "Can we let Jazz in the room?"

"Let me ask the nurse." Ryan left his girls for a while to talk with the nurses, and then retrieved Jazz from the waiting room where he was left with their parents. He came back carrying Jazz who was squirming with excitement in his arms.

"Mommy! You okay? You look tiwred." The little boy said suddenly worried.

"I'm okay, baby but yeah I'm a bit tired." She smiled when she saw him frown. It's amazing how little kids can be so perceptive. "Hey, but guess what?" she tried to cheer him up. "Look what I have here. I know you're excited to meet her." She scooted a bit to the side of the bed so Ryan with Jazz can sit beside her.

Ryan and Kelsi observed Jazz as he carefully, as if scared, peeked into the bundle of blanket to look at his sister. He scrunched up his nose, a habit he does when he's thinking, then looked at his parents. "She's so tiny."

Ryan supplied the answer to his inquisitive son, "That's because she's only a few hours old. But she'll grow up fast just like you did."

Jazz couldn't take his eyes away from the baby, and is trying to look at her from different angles, as if inspecting. "It's ok for you to touch her, duckling, but be gentle, okay?" Kelsi reminded him.

The now three-year old hesitantly reached out to touch the little girl's cheek. She whimpered slightly from the touch and Jazz retrieved his hand in surprise. He turned to Ryan suddenly and exclaimed rather loudly, "Daddy! She sounds like the singing little birdie we saw!"

"You mean the robin?"

"Yeah!" he said excitedly. "She's a robin!"

Ryan and Kelsi chuckled at their son's imagination. He provides enough entertainment for the both of them. Kelsi turned to Ryan, coming up with an idea. "Hey Jazz, I have an idea."

"What is it mommy?"

"Why don't we name her Robyn?"

A huge smile broke into the young boy's face, "Really, mommy?"

"That's a great idea Kels. Jazz, you got to name your sister."

"That is so cool, daddy!"

Ryan, surprised at his son's choice of words, asked, "Where did you learn to say that?"

"I heard Uncle Chad and Uncle Jason say it."

"I should've figured." Ryan shook his head looking at Kelsi who was trying to stifle a laugh.

"Well, we can tell the nurse her name's Robyn."

_That was quick and short. Hope it's okay though. _


	7. Home

Changing Us

Chapter 7: Home

"Daddy!" Ryan opened the door to their New York home to be greeted by a very enthusiastic, now two-year old Robyn. He just came back from a 2-day trip to Albuquerque to meet with the board of his father's corporation. Vance Evans had a heart attack a month ago and though he survived and is doing well, he wanted to sort things out regarding his businesses should anything bad happen to him. The elder Evans hasn't talked it through with his children as to who will take the reins of the business and that's exactly what the whole trip was about.

"Hey there, darling. How come you're still up? It's already past your bedtime," Ryan asked his little girl, scooping her up and walking through the house. "Where's mommy?"

"In the kitchen, giving Jazzy his miwlk." The little girl smiled charmingly at her dad. "Do you have something fowr me, daddy?"

"What makes you think that?" Ryan chuckled at the boldness of his daughter. She's a bit shy around people, like Kelsi is, but brings out her inner Evans in front of her dad.

"Becwause! Grandmewe and Auntie Shalpay always give me something. Silly Daddy!"

"They love you that much huh? Well, they're in my suitcase and if you're a good girl and sleep now you can wake up early tomorrow to see it. Deal?"

"But Daddy…" Robyn pulls the puppy dog look she's learned, at a very young age, her dad couldn't resist.

"Oh, don't give me that face sweetheart. I love you but you have to listen to me this time, okay?"

"I love you too Daddy." She gives him a sloppy kiss just as they entered the kitchen!

At the sight of him Jazz immediately hopped off his seat and ran to him, hugging his legs. "I missed you daddy!"

"I missed you too Jazz," he said, ruffling the boy's blonde hair.

He walked with difficulty across the counter to reach Kelsi because Jazz was still hanging on one of his legs. Dropping a kiss to his wife, "I miss you too, Kelsi."

"One more," she stood on tiptoes to get another kiss and took Robyn from his arms. "You look tired. How was the meeting?"

"Let's get the kids to bed and talk about it." He picked up Jazz from below him and walked them to the children's rooms.

After the kids were asleep and they got ready for bed, Ryan snuggled up to his wife. "The board wants me to take over the company." He said tiredly, pulling an arm to cover his eyes. "Sharpay just couldn't do it with her kids and teaching. And as much as they trust Zeke, he already has his hands full with the restaurant chain."

"Do you want to? I know you love what you're doing now, Ryan. But I also know that you loved running Lava Springs those summers you interned there. You have taken management classes while we were in college. I know you can do it." Kelsi said, looking up to her husband as he gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"It's not just whether I want to or not, because I do. But performing has been what I've always dreamed of doing my whole life. I have projects here and there but the bigger ones would require me to be on tour and I can't leave you and the kids for months at a time. I want to see them grow up, Kels."

"You will. Don't you think this being CEO and all is that perfect opportunity?"

"But it will mean moving back to Albuquerque. And that's a lot of change. You have your job here, the kids are familiar with everything here, and they have friends here as well."

"Ryan," Kelsi sat up and took his face in his hands, "I can write from anywhere. I can just fly in if they need me while recording. Or we can build a small recording studio there so they're the ones who will fly in. And the kids will love it in Albuquerque, they always do when we visit. Yes, they have friends here but they're not really as close to them as they are with their cousins or with the Wildcats' children."

"How did you get so smart?" Ryan wrapped her in a hug. "I guess when you put it that way, it does sound logical. Remember that talk we had before, that we want our kids to grow up the same way we were raised?" she nodded and he continued. "Well, most of our friends are back in Albuquerque except for Troy and Gabriella who are still in California. And I can build you a studio, a recording studio with an adjoining one for dance. Maybe we can have that summer camp we dreamt of having? Where we teach kids music." He was silent for a while. With a low voice he said, "But Kelsi, this has been home for us since we got married. I'm not sure if I can take you away from all that we had here."

"Ryan, wherever you and the kids are will always be home for me, regardless of where it is. It's okay for us to go home if you want to."

"I love you so much. Thank you for understanding." They drifted off to sleep dreaming of the big change that's about to come but one that they are going to do together.

_Well, that's it. Thanks for sticking with me. I really appreciate all the feedback. _


End file.
